The Enigma of A Riddle
by GrangerAndRiddle
Summary: Hermione is just starting at the new college Bradford,to nourish her musical talents. When she meets her arrogant,and egolistic instructor Dr.Riddle. She makes a good friend Beth though, who has the same passion for music as her. Some things though don't last, and Hermione learns heart-break, love, and bonds that will last your whole life.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione had finally graduated from Hogwarts. She was happy but scared to leave Harry and Ron they were her best friends, but alas the golden trio would finally split up. She wiped fiercely at the tears in her eyes. If she cried now she'd never be able to leave them, Sighing she trudged down the stairs peering at the dull grey walls before her. She was now attending a rich, muggle university, called Bradford. She was excited to start the classes, but her main excitement was that people had told her of the schools great Musial program. Hermione was ecstatic she would finally go to a school where they could nourish her musical talents on violin and piano. It wasn't that Hogwarts didn't have a great musical program, they did and it was far better than some actually, only they learned to play wizard instruments. Hermione didn't care how many ways you could flick your wand and change sounds. To her wand music, sounded robotic, mechanical even. She thought there was always something to be said about the quality of good old fashioned muggle instruments. Harry and Ron always laughed though teasing her, them both growing up in "pureblood" society and all. She giggled but then frowned, here she went with the waterworks again, but it wasn't that bad to take a stroll down memory lane. She could remember how they'd gotten the "adoring" nickname of the golden trio. It was their third year, and the big match against Slytherin and Gryffindor in quidditch was up. Well the three, to sike out the Slytherins of course, had slipped a product of Ron's brothers, the Weasley twins, Fred and George, into the Slytherin tables pumpkin juice. The product worked and as a result the whole Slytherin team was sporting red and gold skin. The only problem was they had accidently got it stuck in theirs too, and ended up being caught red-handed; literally everything from the neck down was red. However the heads stayed gold earning them their title ever since. Hermione smiled, it was one of her favorite memories, next to decking Draco Malfoy in the face, naturally. The audacity of that boy, calling her a mudblood! She may be muggle-born but put a wand in her hand, and any wizard of witch, of any age will find themselves a force to be reckoned with. She had as much right as that little prat, to hold a wand, if not more so! She was somewhat happy to be moving on from Hogwarts, not that she regretted her time there, quite the opposite actually, for the last seven years it was her home, and she had many, many fond memories. Besides that though she was happy to be leaving the gits behind, in the muggle world they didn't judge people on their "blood status". Not that it didn't matter who you were in the muggle world or who you were born to, it did. It's just the muggles have a more "refined" way of expressing it. They at least wait til' they think your gone, and then gossip about you. In her opinion whoever said talking behind your back is worse than being told to your face was sadly misinformed. She laughed at the thought of Malfoy gossiping about her behind her back, with Pansy who would be nodding fiercely, clinging on to his words as if they meant life or death. Laughing and trying to cover it up in vain, she was pulled out of her thoughts. The subway had just arrived to take them to orientation. She quickly boarded and found a seat. Twiddling with a lock of her hair, she tried half half-heartedly to straighten it, though she knew it would always remain curly. She took in her appearance from the mirror on the doors of the subway. She was thin, with brown-curly hair that fell half way down her back into ringlets. She had warm, inviting, and enticing brown eyes, with thick eyelashes her eyebrows were thin and curved, and her nose was a button one, with freckles across the bridge. Her lips were light pink, and kind of chapped. Many people had claimed "why Hermione you've blossomed into a beauty overnight" but she just couldn't see it. To her she looked the same as she always did, with her lopsided grin, and perfectly straight teeth. She wasn't ugly, she knew that, but she didn't think of herself, as what typical people would call "attractive". She felt as normal and as plain as ever. Really, the only time she had ever felt overly pretty, and slightly ridiculous, was at the Yule Ball, her third year when she had attended with Viktor Crum. She remembered how upset and hurt Harry had been that year, with Cho Chang dating Cedric. It all turned out for the best anyways, Cho and Cedric were now happily married, with Harry and Ginny engaged already also. Many people, especially Mrs. Weasley, had been hinting at when Hermione was going to get settled down with a nice young and proper man. Many thought she would choose Ron, as always he was the sensible choice, but sensible be damned. She was tired of the same old routines. That's why she had decided not to take the ministry job offered to her, straight out of Hogwarts. She decided to further her education. _**CRACK!**_ The train came to an abrupt halt, and Hermione realized that she had spent her whole train ride deep in thought. Shrugging she slung her "Vera Bradley" bag as the muggles would call it, over her shoulder and rose to her feet. Following the long line of traffic coming through the door, she made her way outside the subway. Climbing the stairs up, she smiled in awe at the campus around her. It had a beauty to it that no other could match, except for Hogwarts that is which outshined every school. Walking across the court yard to shuffle in with the other new-bees, she had a strange flashback of her first year at Hogwarts, smiling sweetly she hurried to the front of the group, eager to hear what was being said. Looking up she saw a man that looked almost identical to Albus Dumbledore, she would have to inquire in on that later. Listening to the man, she pulled her luggage along with her. This year was going to be good, she could feel it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**Later that day; **_Hermione grinned from ear to ear at the rooms she would be staying in. They were Ravenclaw blue, with dashes of Slytherin green, Hufflepuff yellow, and Gryffindor Red. She picked a bed next to a window, and plopped her stuff down. Quickly counting the number of beds in the room, she came up with the sum of 3 other roommates. It was a little less than the group of girls that were in her year at Hogwarts, which was good, seeing as their room was always overcrowded. Excited, to finally be meeting people as enthusiastic about education as her, she waited impatiently at the foot of her bed. Her face fell into a frown when she saw Lavender Brown walk in, accompanied by two giggling girls following her. Lavender stopped halfway into the room, when she saw Hermione. "Hermi! How great to see you, except not really your clothes, I keep telling you to put more work into your wardrobe! Anyhow, seeing as were apparently roommates again, I can help you make a new start here! This is great, like a sign you know, oh and now I'm mumbling on again." Breathing rapidly, Lavender then said "Girls go ahead and introduce yourselves, she won't bite, but I can't promise anything from that hair, it has a mind of its own obviously." Snickering to herself she stepped back from the two girls, and gave them a push forward. The one with the greasy brown hair, stepped forward first "My name is Victoria Hartwood, and this is my sister, Elizabeth Hartwood. We are charmed to meet you, I'm sure" she said somewhat snarky. Hermione stuck out her hand expecting the girl to shake it, when she acted appalled and stepped away from Hermione. "Hermione, you can't just expect them to shake your hand! They are royalty, all the way from Spain you see, real high class!" Lavender exclaimed. Hermione had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Really this was getting ridiculous, honestly had they no common sense? Sighting in frustration Hermione climbed onto her bed, and picked up her book, done with the conversation. "Hermione you didn't curtsy!" yelled Lavender. "And I don't plan to you git!" Hermione called back blocking out the rest of what she said. She wished life could be more like the books she read, the fiction stories where the prince swept up the girl off her feet, but she wasn't a little girl anymore. She couldn't keep pretending everything would work out like a fairytale. This was the real world, things like that just didn't happen.

Moving toward the head entrance, Hermione walked into the food court. Smiling with giddiness she saw the resemblance of this to the Hogwarts Great Hall. Sliding into a seat with the people who looked familiar she began eating. Of course these plates were not filled magically she had to keep reminding herself that. After eating she got up to head to the library, and see how well read Bradford was. Straying off in thought, she didn't notice she had already ended up at the Library. Inhaling she felt whole, like she was in her element, and really she was. Nothing made her feel more in her game, than the smell of fresh parchment and ink. Wondering through the rows, and rows of books, she was having a marvelous time just searching the aisles. Hermione was so deep in thought she hadn't even realized she'd bumped into someone until she had already fell back on her bum. Blushing like mad she got to her feet, and swiftly began to apologize "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" she exclaimed. "Obviously not, nobody within their right mind would walk right into a person, are you incompetent? Now look you've got ink all over my white shirt and tie! And now you have the audacity to just apologize and assume it's alright?" he muttered. "Oh I'm so sorry" Hermione said sarcastically "My bad for having thoughts and a life to worry about, and not paying attention for two minutes, but at least I'm no some artificial want-to-be aristocrat who has to stick his nose up at everyone, because he feels like he's better than everyone else, but really he's just too out of touch with the world to realize he's so backwards he couldn't tell the moon from the sun!" she fumed. "Then pray tell, what do you think of the stars?" The man said, slightly smirking. "The stars? Well, I rather like the stars. However that is irrelevant. "She said slightly confused. "Oh contraire' girl, judging by your bushy hair, and outfit, it suggest you don't put too much into your appearance. So I'll say you're used to being the teacher's pet, am I right? The center of the attention, the know-it-all, the star?" He chuckled to himself at her horrified expression. "Oh yes I think I hit the nail on the head." He said smugly. "Well what do you know, judging by your "appearance" you clearly don't care about anything, or opinions? So I think I'd rather be a try hard, than to not try at all thank you very much." She said huffing for air. "You make good observations, hmm what's your name girl?" he asked. "My name is Hermione Granger…and yours?" she questioned back. "Are you taking musical theory class?" he interrogated. "Yes although I don't see how that is any of your concern." She murmured. "Well then, Hermione, or shall I say , you may call me " he smirked. Thinking it was some sort of joke she looked at him guessingly. "Oh and , please arrive to my class on time, I do so hate when my students are late." He said with that same smirk, and smug attitude. Walking off, and leaving Hermione dumb founded she had one thought running through her mind…If all her teachers were like this…she'd just walked into Hell itself.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up early the next day, the bookworm coming out in her. She wanted to, no _**needed**_ to impress her teachers, failure was NOT an option. She had a feeling she'd do great, except in Dr. Riddles class. She really could not stand him, and she'd only met him once! He really just irked her though; something about him just gave her cold chills. Frowning, and furrowing her eyebrows she didn't even realize she had wondered back to the library where she met him. Shrugging she walked inside, and picked up the first book she saw, "Bradford a History" how peculiar she thought. Smiling she began to read blocking everything else out….

_**RING!**_ She must have gone too deep in reading because that was the bell signaling the first class was starting! She was going to be late on her first day and to Dr. Riddle's class none the less. Letting out an angry huff, she quickly grabbed her books, and started shuffling the stuff into her bag. She moved her feet as fast as they would take her down the hallway towards the auditorium.

Arriving in the middle of Dr. Riddle recording on the piano, she made a rather "grand" entrance. She tried to sneak in quietly, but the only seat available was the one, in the front, dead center. Aggravated she took it, and sat there until he spoke up. "Miss Granger, I presume you were late because you were trying to get that terrible monstrosity on your head, under control. However I do wish you would try to arrive on time. You may not care about education, but everyone else here does. This is not the kind of school where you can just bat your eyelashes and get away with it, I don't know what you're used to, but this is a prestigious school, and you will arrive on time, understood?" Riddle spoke smoothly, with a smug expression. Practically wanting to spit fire, and curse the muggle she replied "Yes, Dr. Riddle." Smiling to himself Riddle said "and next time it happens you will be asked to leave the class, this time though we'll settle for detention." He replied smirking again.

Hermione's mouth fell open in shock, she had never, _**never**_ had detention before. That was unthinkable! She didn't do things to get in trouble, it just wasn't, well her! Sulking she slid back in her seat listening to him record on the piano. To make matters worse, he was incredible, which was a cruel sick twist of the world. Why couldn't he be horrible? He definitely deserved it, if there past encounters were anything to partake by. "Now class, I'm going to be honest, most of you will fail in here, most of you will drop out before the second week, but for those of you exceedingly scarce amount of people, who have the talent to be musical prodigies' I welcome you with open arms into my class." He said rolling up his shirt sleeves. "That is as long as you arrive on time, Miss. Granger, but never mind that, let's get the reason we're all here, music."

Hermione was now walking, quickly might she add, to detention. The last thing she needed was to be late to that too! Frowning, she knocked on the office door of Dr. Riddle's study, which he had given her instructions on how to get to. She heard a click and then the door opened revealing Dr. Riddle. Letting her inside, he went back to his desk, and once again ignoring her. Tapping her foot impatiently, she got a snide glare from Riddle. "Will you quit doing that!" he snarled at her. "Well then, what am I supposed to do?" she questioned. "I thought it was presumably obvious, you will be accompanying me while I work on these papers, but if you're in such a predicament that you need work, you will find watering the plants a very suitable task. Now off with you, I have much important things to tend to and they need to be done" he murmured. Hermione was about to argue when he said, "Now, now let's not quibble Miss. Granger, you have been given a task, get to it" he smirked. Glaring at him, she went a filled the "watering can" which was actually a jug of water labeled "watering can" how original she thought.

Finishing about twenty minutes later, Hermione went back to the main part of the office to at least bug Dr. Riddle before she had to go. Poking her head in she saw he was in the same position she left him in, only soundly asleep and curiosity peaked inside her. She crept over to his desk and flung half the water container over his head. "What the!-" Riddle screamed standing up. Sending a venomous glare at Hermione, he got up, and got paper towels from the office stand. When that didn't work he started edging closer to Hermione, while picking up the watering can of course. "w-what are you doing?" She yelped as ice cold water was poured over her head. "Payback, Miss. Granger, is what one would call, an absolute outrage, an atrocity if you will, so if I were you I'd refrain from your schemes" he said smirking. "And now look, our shirts are soaked, looks like we're just going to have to strip Miss. Granger." He said with that same smug expression as always. Blushing like mad, Hermione started stuttering when he unbuttoned, and removed his shirt. "P-put that back on this instant!" she muttered. "This is highly inappropriate!" wagging his eyebrows at her; he chuckled and said "You act like you've never seen a guy before!" he murmured. Hermione frowned, "As a matter of fact, my innocence here is not the one in question." She said. He smiled sweetly at her, which was uncommon "Well, never mind that now. Let's get you out of those soaked clothes." With gentle hands he unbuttoned her shirt, and skirts, sliding both down. He then looked into her brown eyes, with his all black ones. With Riddles eyes halfway closed, and lips halfway opened, he leaned down and captured her lips in his.

Awakening in class with a jolt, Hermione looked around to realize she was still in Riddle's class. Going red almost immediately she couldn't believe she had thought of a professor that way! Almost smacking herself with her book, for her stupidity, she looked up to realize Riddle was still playing piano for the class, but his eyes, they were watching her. His eyes held curiosity almost as if he knew what she was thinking about, but no he couldn't that wasn't possible, was it? Well of course it was, just not for muggles. Sighing to herself, finally relaxed now that she knew he couldn't possibly know, she tried to reason with herself why she would dream of him. He sent off a strange aura about himself, it sent shivers down her spine yes, but not the good kind of course not! And to hell with it, she wasn't crazy he was giving her a look now! Sighing outwardly, rather loudly, she shot him a glare of annoyance. To which, naturally, he raised his eyebrow at. As if he were challenging and provoking her to do something! Giving him a look of pure loathing, she decided to ignore him, and being out-of-it as she was, pulled out a copy of Hogwarts A History! She was scanning the pages, silently retaining the information, though she basically had the whole book memorized. At the time, she felt it didn't matter, no muggle would question it; probably think she was reading on book on toads or such. Oh how wrong the dear girl was.

Tom's eyes snapped to the cover of the book, quicker than his normal reflexes would have allowed. He'd realize that name anywhere; it was his one true home. How did this muggle girl come into contact with _**that**_ book? The ministry always informed him when he would be getting another witch/ wizard in his class. As he hadn't received a letter for some good amount of time, he was confused as to why this Granger girl had knowledge of the magic world. Frowning he made a mental note to check it out later tonight, when she had detention with him. Smirking, he almost laughed out loud at the horror in her face, when she realized he was her musical instructor. Ah, the joy of being the most hated, crude, and incredibly irresistible professor here. There were always a few girls every year, than fancied themselves in his league. They made it their duty, to practically barge into his office and force him to take their gifts and notes at the weirdest hours of the day. So many insolent girls, he had had the displeasure of teaching and instructing. Who was he though to deny them the pleasure of thinking they were intelligent, and oh the best "Intriguing".

He almost chuckled the last time he had heard one of them refer to themselves as that, no Tom had yet to meet an intriguing person in his life. Really they were all the same, except him. He was clearly the only person with any brain cells in this world. He had at first glance, mistaken the Granger girl, for something special, with that fire in her eyes. He had just peeked into her mind though, and she had the same disgusting and repulsive dreams as all the other girls her age. The only curious thing about it was though; she seemed rather shaken and displeased that he was the one in the dream with her. Which was to him, a good sign, it showed promise. He liked a challenge, and although it was clearly unprofessional, every year he made it a game to at least bed one or more of his students. It was kind of like a sick habit to him, you lure them in with giving them a few compliments in class, act like you want to get to know them on a very personal level, nurture to their egos every need, and then at the right moment strike. He must admit; however, they were pretty good shags, but never more. All he left in his path was destruction, and broken hearts. The girls thought after the shag, he wanted a commitment; it was always funny to see their distress in realizing he didn't care. They'd practically fling themselves at him afterwards, realizing that he didn't want them. The best part was when he pretended he didn't even really know them, like the whole incident never happened. Some might call his "game" demented, but it was all good fun. Once another professor had told him he was gathering bad karma by doing this, and he just rolled his eyes. The man had proclaimed one day, he too would fall in love, and then he would just have to bite his tongue, with those snarky comments. As if he would ever be stupid enough to fall in love, it was much simpler just doing things for pleasure, made things much more surreal. He didn't need the false hope of love, as the silly girls he played. He was Tom Riddle, basically invincible. Now that he thought about it, maybe Granger could be his next enigma, how ironic a Riddle calling someone else an enigma. However, it would be hilarious to see Grangers face the morning after his plan was complete when she realized for once the goody-goody two shoes wasn't going to get her way or special treatment, and he would leave her like all the rest, and send her packing on her merry way. Smiling wickedly to himself he decided to start putting his plan into action, tonight in detention. Actually now that he thought about it, he could kill two birds with one stone, if he gained her trust enough to bed her, he could possibly get out the reason why she had come into possession of that book. Yes, everything was working out as usual for him, naturally.

Hermione almost jumped for joy when the bell rang again, signaling her class was over for the day, and she could leave his class, and go home and drink some tea, and play a little on the piano forte. Just as she was ready to walk out the door, Riddle drawled out in a voice of pure silk that "Hermione dear, you forgot you have detention, which I'm regrettably sorry for". He said blinking his eyes, like he was the face of innocence. Almost crying in despair, and out of confusion of his sudden change of demeanor, she headed back inside the classroom. Knowing exactly how her dream had panned out, Riddle decided to play off of that. Smiling politely, he asked Hermione if she would "please water the plants and be gentle, you have such delicate and delightful hands" he whispered in a husky murmur. Was he coming on to her, or was she just going crazy? Deciding she was obviously crazy, and stirred up from her dream she shrugged it off with a grumble. Picking up the watering can she went and watered the plans, and went back out to find Riddle asleep. Having a strange feeling of De'ja' vu, that's when she realized it, was just like her dream. Smiling slightly she tiptoed over to Riddle's chair, and poured the icy liquid down his back. He sprung up, as he had been anticipating it, after all it was part of his plan. Smirking he said "So Hermione" it rolled off his tongue like melted gold "You want to play ball with the big boys? Then prepare to get repaid most ardently" he said smirking as he dumped the water over her. There was a moment of silence that passed between them, when Riddle looked like he was contemplating saying something. Really he was just in his acting part, pretending to be the nervous man, contemplating his next move. He gently bent down his head to Hermione as she was over a foot shorter than him, and captured her lips, in a searing but calm kiss. Pulling away her eyes lit up and Hermione smiled. It was her first kiss, but she didn't want him to know that. Oh how she should have told him, then maybe he would have had some compassion, but instead kissing her, just made him calculate the next steps of his plan. "You're free to go Hermione, I'll see you tomorrow I presume, but if this is the outcome feel free to arrive late". He said, smiling "_**shyly**_". Hermione blushed a cute shade of pink, and replied "Alright Professor Riddle, goodnight then." Grabbing her bag, she slung it over her shoulder and just as she was about to exit, he called to her "Goodnight dear Hermione, and when were alone please, call me Tom." Smiling she exited the class. Outside she slid down the wall, wondering what had just happened. Just yesterday, and earlier today in class, it was like they were at each other's throats, but just now he had been so sweet like in her dream. So what was going on? She couldn't help but feel his last name was entirely too fitting. Needless to say, that was the single best moment of her life. His lips felt like they set hers aflame, but the water chilled her to the bone. It was the perfect contrast, just like her and Rid- or Tom. Hmm Tom Riddle, what a peculiar name. She liked the certain ring it had to it, and now she was sounding like some silly little girl! Standing up, and straightening her skirt, she mentally scolded herself, she was _**not **_some Lavender Brown, and it was time she started acting like Hermione Granger, and with that she exited the building and walked onto the chilling campus. This was going to be a long, long year

Tom sat in his office, contemplating what just happened, he wasn't going to kiss her at first. Now that it happened though he couldn't say he regretted it, there was a certain spark between them, but there always was at first. It wore down over time, and that was only the first part of his plan. It was going to be a challenge, but a whole lot of fun cracking Granger. The worst part though was done, the sucking up. Tomorrow he would ignore her, and she would start to come to him. It was always the same, the plan never change really, just slightly to match each girl's needs. And let's be honest here, Granger was nothing special. She wasn't even that attractive, well that was a lie. She was rather cute, but he had girls cuter and more beautiful than her before, and he would long after Granger was gone. Tom was about 32 right now, and Hermione was around 24, so he still had some good years in front of him. Oh and the girl had forgot her book here, so that would give him a good "reason" to question her about it. Smiling he fell back into his seat, oh the wonders of the other gender.

Hermione walked back into her dorm, and saw the three girls gathered around talking about the hottest professors they'd seen in campus. Sighing, she heard them squeal her name, and reluctantly trudged over to join them by the fireplace. Sitting beside Lavender on the couch, Lavender and Victoria started blabbering again about professor Riddle! She looked up to see that Elizabeth had her nose in a book, and was completely ignoring the other two. Smiling Hermione walked over and sat next to her, "Hi my names Hermione Granger, we've met before, but not on the best of terms" she said moving her eyes toward Lavender. The girl smiled sweetly and said "Hello Hermione I'm pleased to meet you." Elizabeth exclaimed cheerfully. Hermione rather liked her, and decided that maybe she could make one friend here. The girls chatted the rest of the night, and finally they all decided to retire to bed, and with that they all got dressed, and on Hermione and Elizabeth's insistence brushed their teeth, and were all sound asleep waiting to see what tomorrows events would bring.

Rising early as usual, she found Elizabeth sitting at her stand brushing her hair. Smiling Hermione got up and walked over to her "morning" she called. "Good morning mione'" she said softly with a smile. Elizabeth really was a doll, and reminded her of a mix between her and Luna Love good. She was sweet, gentle, kind, and soft spoken, but she had vast knowledge and was quick to show it. Nothing at all like her harsh and brutal sister, Victoria, who was quick to make judgments and tended to keep them once her mind was made up. Elizabeth pulled her out of her thoughts, by asking her to join her in attending breakfast. "Sure Lizzy, I'd be honored" she said, making a joke and curtseying. Elizabeth laughed, and followed Hermione out the dorm and into the halls. Taking seats, she and Elizabeth quickly got chatting and lost track of the moment. She didn't come out of her daze until she heard a whisper in her ear, but it was gone in an instant, thinking she was just too used to the magical world she shrugged it off. When the bell rang Hermione was the first to stand up, and exit the room. Saying her goodbyes to Elizabeth, she rushed off excited to go to Dr. Riddle's class. Being the first one there, she walked over to her desk and sat her stuff down. Then Hermione walked over to Tom, who was currently at the board jolting down notes. Smiling she said, "Hello Tom" with a sweet endearing smile. How disgusting Tom thought, for he was certainly not a morning person, at all. "Miss. Granger, how may I help you?" he said nodding his head curtly. He wasn't acting how he normally did and Hermione was wondering what was wrong. "Erhm, nothing really..." she said raising her eyebrow in the perfect mockery of him. "Please then, take a seat." Frowning Hermione listened to instructions and quickly took her seat. Smirking with how his plan was working Riddle began class.

About three-hours later, class was ending. Hermione was planning on staying after to talk to Riddle. Gathering her books, she made her way hastily towards him. "Professor Wait!" she said putting her foot in his private office's door to hold it. "May I help you Miss. Granger?" He said with a sneer. "Actually, yes you may! Just yesterday you were calling me Hermione, and kissing me, and now well now your being distant and a total prat!" she said huffing and her cheeks flushed. "Well, Miss. Granger, I did not take you as the type of girl to chase after her teacher. I thought you were intelligent, a colleague even." He said faking a face of pure interest; he almost laughed him thinking someone a colleague was not possible, not in this lifetime anyways. To keep adding to it he said "What I did last night, was completely out of line, and I hope you can forgive me, although I don't regret it, your very beautiful." He said, mimicking his perfect acting skills. Hermione's heart practically swooned, and for the first time in her lifetime, she stood high on her tip toes, and put her arms around his neck. Flushing even more, which she didn't think was possible, she bent his head down and gently pecked his lips, but he indulged her and moved it onto a crushing embrace full of fire. Pulling away they both heaved for air, and Hermione frowned when she saw he was glaring at her, as that kiss was certainly not in his plans. "Hermione, I don't just go around snogging students." Lies, he thought to himself, but he was in character right now. "I-, well I understand, however you kissed me first? So this isn't exactly all my fault Riddle! And you know, I'm getting kind of sick of your games, you act like you care then push me away, what are you trying to get at? She interrogated with a serious face. She began to pull on a piece of her hair, and twirl it. Ah, Riddle practically chuckled. She was looking at the ground, so she was insecure? Perfect. Hermione would be an easy target, and deciding to know what was on her mind, he delved into the realms of her mind. "_**I don't understand him, he's a prat and a brute and a, he's a, a Scoundrel! I shouldn't have let him kiss me"**_ Riddle saw his window was closing and said fiercely, "Don't think I don't care, I do Hermione, I'm just worried for you." He said kissing her hand quickly. He was lying, of course, through his teeth. If only Hermione wasn't so naive, then she would have been able to tell. Her innocence is what cost her though, because her innocence was ignorance, and will lead to her downfall, or is it down, maybe it is up? Nobody's quite sure, love works in peculiar ways like that. Everyone knew though, love was even more complicated with a Riddle, especially one that was also an enigma.


	3. Chapter 3

A:N/ Hey guys sorry if you thought this was a chapter update! Soooo, I started this but then had a little idea with basically the same plot as this! SOOOO I changed it and this story is not getting completed but the other one has the same ideals so go read it if you would like! Sorry for the confusion yours always

-GrangerAndRiddle


End file.
